The Invasion
by Vineman
Summary: The winner of my poll is Code Geass/Naruto. One year after the death of Lelouch, the world is once again torn by war, and this time, It'll take a Ninja to set things straight. Please read and review. Ideas are also welcome.
1. The Redwater Pirates

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

**Invasion**

**Part 1: The Redwater Pirates**

It had been a year since Nunnally had been crowned Empress after the death of her brother, Lelouch and everything had been peaceful in the Britanian empire. Kaguya had been leading the UFN and peaceful ties had been held firmly between the two kingdoms. Nunnally looked out the window of the Britanian palace at the beautiful blue sky. Just then the door opened behind her and she turned to see her Maid and friend, Sayoko enter the room.

"Sayoko," Nunually said in greeting, "is everything okay?"

"Yes mi' lady," Sayoko replied, "but it's time for your meeting with Lady Kaguya from the UFN."

"Oh right," Nunnally replied realizing that she had completely forgotten about the meeting. "Where are Gino and Suzaku?" she asked.

"They're preparing for the meeting even as we speak. Don't worry Ms. Nunnally, everything is going to go just fine."

"Alright then, let's go Sayoko," Nunnally ordered gently rolling her wheelchair towards the door.

**"Hey Naruto!!!!**Quit Day dreaming!" Naruto shot up with a start. He'd been gazing up and the gently rolling clouds in the sky thinking. He looked up and saw Sakura standing over him. "We don't have time to be laying around," she declared, "we need to get back to the village!"

"Sorry Sakura," declared Naruto standing up and brushing dust off of his pants and shirt.

"Hurry up you two," came Kakashi-sensei's voice from behind them, "we're going to be late."

"Yes sir Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted running after their sensei. Just then, a noise from above caught all of their attention. They looked up and saw that a giant airship was flying above them.

"Hmmm, wonder what that's all about," Kakashi declared.

"I've got a bad feeling," Naruto said looking up at the ship. Just then Shikamaru landed alongside them.

"There you three are," Shikamaru said, "come on, we need to hurry back to the village."

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but the Hokage said it's important," Shikamaru declared.

**Suzaku watched the meeting anxiously.** He knew that Kaguya and her guardians Kallen and Tudoh could be trusted, but he still felt as if something was very wrong. He looked over at a security screen that had been set up for monitoring activity outside the palace and meeting room. Sayoko and the UFN guard Tamaki were still keeping watch, but still, something felt off. He tried to ignore it and turned his attention back to the meeting. He wondered if Kallen or Gino were feeling the same way he was. As he watched Nunnally and Kaguya discuss matters of their two nations politics, the feeling only got worse. It seemed as if the meeting couldn't end soon enough.

"Well, I think that about wraps everything up," Kaguya said, "I'd better return to the UFN and let them know the decision we've come to."

"Okay," Nunnally replied, "please travel back safely, Kaguya, Kallen," she said smiling. Suzaku felt relieved, but the relief was short lived as the security monitor in the center of the room switched on. Suzaku expected it to be Sayoko reporting something, but he was wrong. The face on the monitor was that of a man with long spiky red hair. He was muscularly built with a scar over his right-eye.

"Greetings Lady Nunnally and Representative Kaguya," the man said pleasantly, "it's so good to see you."

"Who are you!?" Gino demanded, "and how did you manage to hack into our secure network?"

"It wasn't difficult. We had a bit of an inside operative," he declared as a man walked behind him. Suzaku quickly recognized him.

"Deithard!"

"Hello Empress Nunnally, Zero," Deithard replied pleasantly.

"Always looking for a story, eh Deithard?" Suzaku declared coldly.

"Of course. This peaceful world we live in now is so boring. I decided some action would spice things up a bit," Deithard replied, "and wouldn't you know it that I'd find an old Black Knights base that hadn't been cleared out by the UFN yet. These wonderful terrorists did the rest."

"Terrorists!?" Nunnally exclaimed in surprise.

"That's correct," replied the Red haired man. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Coloniel Redwater, and these are my Redwater pirates!"

"The Redwater Pirates?" Gino and Suzaku both responded.

**"We must act quickly if we're to preserve the peaceful ties between the Britannian empire and the UFN."** Tsunade declared, "This mission takes priority over all others. We'll be working with our allies from the Hidden Sand Village for this mission. We must stop these terrorists known as the Redwater Pirates at all costs!"


	2. The Lancelot Excalibur

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

**The Invasion**

**Part 2: The Lancelot Excalibur**

"What now, Lady Nunnally?" Gino asked. From behind the mask of Zero, Suzaku continued to stare at the blank screen. Since Lelouch's death, there had been no terrorist threats against the empire. The world had finally been at peace. It almost didn't seem possible that this could be happening now. Of course, the Britannian empire was prepared. They're military strength had remained largely in tact and the UFN had allowed the military faction, the Black Knights continue to operate. All the same, these terrorists seemed to be well above the average run of the mill terrorists. Something seemed very off to Suzaku.

"Lady Nunnally, I'm sorry, but I need to be excused," he declared.

"Huh, uh, of course," Nunnally replied hesitantly.

"Gino, you and Sayoko get Nunnally back to the palace. Issue a level three security alert and have our forces prepare for battle. I'll rejoin you soon," Suzaku declared.

"Got it," Gino replied, "let's go Lady Nunnally."

"What do you want us to do, Zero?" Kaguya asked.

"This isn't your fight, Lady Kaguya," Suzaku replied, "it's best that you return to the UFN now."

"Very well," Kaguya replied, though obviously frustrated with the response.

**"Ah, there's our favorite young pilot,"** Lloyd declared as Zero entered the office of Military Research and Development. Suzaku removed the Zero mask.

"Lloyd, did you just get that last transmission?" Suzaku asked.

"We did," replied Miss Cecile emerging from behind a computer, "I assume you're here to ask about the new Lancelot model."

"Yeah. I have a feeling we're going to need," Suzaku replied.

"It's all finished. I think you'll like it," declared Lloyd leading Suzaku over to where he could see the Knightmare Frames below. Suzaku quickly recognized his old comrade, the Lancelot.

"It has all the features of the Lancelot Albion," declared Cecile, "with one interesting addition."

"After your battle with Bismark, I was able to extract the Excalibur sword from the Gallahad. I've attached an upgraded version to the Lancelot," Lloyd declared as Suzaku saw the giant sword attached to the Lancelot's back, "I call it, the Lancelot Excalibur."


	3. Zero Hour

Naruto/Code Geass

The Invasion

**Chapter 3**

**Zero Hour**

Naruto looked up from the top of the tree he was standing on. From there, he could clearly see the bottom of the ship being used by the Redwater pirates as it moved closer and closer to the Britainian empire capital. From a position just below him, Shikamaru Nara silently observed and assessed the situation. Naruto had been deployed with Shikamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Kakashi-sensei as the Leaf Village's primary task force in seeking to defeat the Redwater pirates before they could do any damage to relationships between the Britainians and the United Federation of Nations. Things weren't looking good at that point. Shikamaru could tell from the activity level on the ship that they would commence their invasion of Britainia within the hour. Hinata and Kakashi had taken up a position nearer to where the invasion was likely to begin while Shikamaru and Naruto had stayed back to observe the situation and try to find a weakness.

"Darn it. What do we do Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Nothing much we can do. At this rate, they'll be ready to invade within an hour. Man, this is such a drag. We'll just have to get ready to help the Britainian Empress hold off the invasion," Shikamaru replied.

**Suzaku watched as the approaching airship came into view. **He knew what was coming. He had been in countless battles before, but they never seemed to get any easier no matter how many times he had to fight. He closed the hatch to the Lancelot and removed the mask of zero, carefully contemplating his next move.

"What would you do in this situation Lelouch?" he muttered quietly to himself as he checked his instruments to make sure his Knightmare Frame was functioning properly.

"Suzaku," came Cecil's voice over the radio, "you have studied the new operation manuals, right?"

"Yeah. I've got the basics down. It doesn't pilot to differently from the old Lancelot Albion or Conquista so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Doesn't make me feel much better though," Suzaku replied.

"It'll work fine," came Lloyd's confident voice.

"I don't think that's what he meant, Lloyd," Cecil replied, "good luck Suzaku."

"Thank you Ms. Cecil," Suzaku replied, "all forces, this is Zero!" he then declared turning his radio so he could address his troops, "prepare for battle. Don't fire on them until they either attack or enter our defensive perimeter. Understood!"

"Yes, my Lord," came the replies in unison as Knightmares rolled up alongside the Lancelot.

**Coloniel Redwater watched the scene unfolding before him with great anticipation.** The Britanian fools were preparing their defenses, just as expected.

"Good," he declared, "all forces, prepare to launch your offensive."

The bottom hatch of the airship opened and Knightmare frames and battle jets soured out from the airship headed towards the Britainian defense. The hour of invasion had come.

**Suzaku watched the incoming fighters. **"Here they come," he said gripping the controls of the Lancelot tightly.

**Naruto and Shikamaru rejoined Kakashi and Hinata just as the invasion began. **They all watched as the Knightmare frames flew towards the Britainian defenders.

"It's starting," Shikamaru declared.

"Alright, let's move in," Kakashi ordered.

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto rushing towards the fight that was about to begin.


	4. A Fierce Battle

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion **Chapter 4** **A Fierce Battle**

The moments it took for the invasion to begin seemed like an eternity for Nunally who was watching the entire thing unfold from the palace. As the Red-water Pirates closed in the final few feet before they reached the defensive perimeter, she began to cry.

"Oh Lelouch, what would you have done?" she sobbed, "why is this happening now?"

**Suzaku jammed the Lancelot's throttle forward!** "All units! Attack!" he ordered as the Britanian royal military burst into action. In seconds, the peaceful empire, was shattered. Suzaku drew the Lancelot's sword and struck first blood, cutting down an enemy Nightmare. Taking a close look at the Frame he had just destroyed, he realized that it was in fact a Sutherland. That's when he realized that all of the Frames they were facing were Britanian frames that had been altered and painted red.

"What's going on?" He said to himself, "I thought they would be using Black Knight Knightmares. That's what Detard said." He raised his shield and blocked gunfire from another Sutherland and sliced through it. Another Knightmare tried to jump him from behind, only to be cut down by Gino and the Tristan.

"Thanks Gino," Suzaku declared.

"Don't mention it," Gino replied switching from flight mode to battle mode and landing beside the Lancelot, "Is that Bismark's Excalibur?"

Suzaku had completely forgotten about the Excalibur sword and quickly drew the blade. He cut down two more advancing frames. Then he noticed a group of footsoldiers were moving in on the battle. Moving along with them was a Charged Particle Electron Cannon! "Gino, do you see that?"

"Unfortunately," came the reply.

"If they get that thing set up, it'll be trouble!" Suzaku declared. Just then, the cannon rolled over a Paper Bomb that Kakashi had hidden. It exploded. In a flash three Leaf Village Shinobi had entered the fray.

"**SHADOW STITCHING!"** shouted Shikamaru as his shadow stitching jutsu burst from the ground and skewered several Knightmare Frames.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" came Kakashi's voice as his jutsu cut down a large portion of the Red-water Ground troops. Shikamaru and Kakashi landed back to back as a group of enemy Knightmares surrounded them. Hinata landed beside them.

"PROTECTIVE 8-TRIGRAMS 64-PALMS!" she shouted as the Knightmares opened fire. Not a single shot made it through Hinata's defense and the frames were quickly cut down by Shikamaru's Shadow Stitching.

**"Did we call for reinforcements?"** Gino asked looking at the 3 shinobi who were battling with them.

"Those are ninja," Suzaku declared, "but why would they be here? Unless, did Nunnally contract them?" Then Suzaku realized that something wasn't right. This advance crew was pitiful. It was almost a joke. He looked around and realized that his forces had already began to drive them back. It was pitiful for an invasion, but just about right for a distraction! "What are they up to!" Suzaku exclaimed suddenly very aware of the fact that they had not left sufficient defenses at the castle, "Gino take charge here!" Suzaku ordered turning the Lancelot on its heels and activating it's Flight System.

"Yes sir," Gino declared as Suzaku blasted off at top speed towards the castle.

**Suzaku was right.** The advance party had been a distraction. Now a team of 7 elite Shinobi soldiers closed in on the castle. It didn't take long for them to dispose of the few guards remaining around the gate and slip in unnoticed. Now they were inside the castle, with only the Empresses personal body guard between them and their goal.

"It'll be easy from here," declared the leader as he advanced through the castle. Suddenly, a kunai cut through the air and lodged itself in one of the shinobi. The leader looked up at where the kunai had come from. His worst fears had been confirmed. Facing them was the greatest obstacle between them and exterminating Empress Nunnally. The Empresses' personal bodyguard, the shinobi maid Sayoko, now stood in their path.

"You're not welcome here," Sayoko declared, "I suggest you leave."

"And if we refuse, what's one little girl like you going to do about it," the leader declared weaving a hand sign. "Fire Style: Fire Spout Jutsu!" The Shinobi shouted firing a burst of flame at Sayoko. As quickly as Kakashi, Sayoko made a hand sign of her own.

"Water Style: Water explosion jutsu!" she declared as a burst of water formed around her, extinguishing the flame and driving back the Shinobi, flinging them back into the door.

"What the heck is going on!" One of the Shinobi shouted.

"I didn't know that stupid maid could actually use Ninjutsu!" shouted another.

"Uh, it makes no difference," declared the leader spitting out water and rising to his feet, "We have her outnumbered 9-to-1," he declared yanking a kunai from his belt. Sayoko reached into a pouch on the back of her skirt and produced a kunai of her own.

"Come at me if you dare," she declared brandishing the kunai in front of her.

"Hold it right there!" came a voice. A young, yellow haired shinobi wearing an orange and black jumpsuit landed beside Sayoko.

"A Leaf Village shinobi?" Sayoko asked.

"That's right," declared the Ninja, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you guy's luck just ran out!"

"Oh is that right, you little brat," declared the leader, "cut them both down." With that all 9 remaining Shinobi advanced on Naruto and Sayoko.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating 10 Shadow Clones that all jumped the opposing Shinobi. The clones tore into their enemies, sending them all flying backwards. The enemy Shinobi all landed behind their leader.

"Fire Style! Dance of a thousand Flames!" the leader shouted firing hundreds of little Fireballs from his mouth. The Flames torched the Shadow Clones. Naruto burst through the smoke made from the clones backed by a second clone. The two Narutos held between them, a small ball of chakra!

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted thrusting the chakra into the leader and blowing him back through the door. The Leader crashed through the palace door and rolled into the courtyard! "And stay out!" Naruto shouted.

"Earth Style: Twin Rod Burst!" Sayoko shouted as two pillars of stone burst from the wall and drove into the other shinobi sending all but one of them flying through walls and into pillars. The last one rushed Naruto, but found himself surrounded by 5 Shadow Clones!

"Na-ru-to…!" the clones shouted rushing the shinobi and kicking him skyward. The real Naruto leapt of the back of a clone and brought his foot down hard on the back of the man's head, catapulting him into the ground. "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"


	5. Invasion of the Britanian Palace

Naruto Shippuden/ Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 5 Invasion of the Britanian Palace

The final shinobi soldier lay unconscious at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked back, just as Nunnally came rolling up beside Sayoko on her wheelchair. "Sayoko, what happened?" she quickly asked.

"It would appear that the force Zero went to deal with was a distraction to get us to lower our guard," Sayoko declared, "and we fell for it." Just then, an explosion rocked the palace. Naruto leaped up the stairs and grabbed Nunnally out of the way just as a giant stone fell where she had been.

"What's going on!" Nunally shouted.

"We're under attack!" Sayoko declared.

"Hey, are you the Empress!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, I am," Nunnally declared looking up at the spiky haired Shinobi.

"Alright then, you've got nothing to worry about. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it's my job to make sure you stay safe," Naruto declared turning to Sayoko, "hey lady, take the Empress somewhere where she'll be safe. I'll stop this attack." Just then, 5 royal guards approached Nunnally.

"My lady, we have a visual on our attackers. There are 7 specially designed Knightmare frames attacking the palace. We don't have any information on any of them!"

"Lady Nunnally, we must get you to the royal barricade," Sayoko ordered turning towards Nunnally.

"But… we have to do something," Nunnally declared.

"Like I said, just leave it to me. Naruto Uzumaki is on the job," Naruto declared, "you just go and hide in that barricade thing. I'll handle these guys." With that, Naruto disappeared.

"Let's go lady Nunnally," declared a soldier.

"Okay," replied Nunnally.

**Kakashi had also figured out what was happening and now stood perched upon the shoulder of the Lancelot.** Suzaku was flying towards the castle at full speed.

"So, you're saying that a truce was set up a year ago between Emperor Lelouch and your village?" Suzaku inquired.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that much, but that's correct. It seems that the previous emperor wanted to take precautions to make sure that if trouble ever threatened the empire, that the young Empress would be protected and the empire preserved," Kakashi declared, "so he set up a contract with our Hokage that if we were ever needed by Britania, we would give them any aid we possibly could."

_Heh, _Suzaku thought, _that Lelouch. Even now that he's gone, he's still looking out for Nunnally. _"At any rate we appreciate your assistance."

"One of our Shinobi is already at the palace. He should be able to hold off whatever they send until we arrive," Kakashi declared.

"That'll be fine, we have a ninja of our own who never leaves the Empress' side. I'm not worried about the Empress being protected," Suzaku stated.

"Alright," declared Kakashi, "by the way, I'm guessing you don't want anybody to know this, but I've been filled in on your actual identity Zero. Don't worry, I have no intention of telling anyone. However, you won't mind if I call you Suzaku while no one else is around will you?"

Suzaku was stunned. He had no idea that anyone other then Lloyd and Cecil knew his identity, but it made him happy to hear someone else call him by his true name again. In the year since Lelouch had bestowed the mantle of Zero upon, Suzaku had only heard his actual name when he had visited his friends in Research and Development or from Ashford Academy. Other then that, everyone had always called him Zero. "No, I'd actually like it to be honest, guess there's no need for introductions, but still, I'm Suzaku Kurarugi."

"Kakashi Hatake, it's a pleasure," declared Kakashi as the castle came into view and he caught a first glimpse of the seven Knightmares attacking, "well, this might be a little bit tougher then I thought."

**Naruto stood on the roof of the palace and glared up at the attacking frames.** "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as the roof suddenly became covered with Shadow Clones! The 100+ Shadow Clones leapt into action. While several of them charged the frames head on, several more stood on the roof and began launching an assault of Shuriken and kunai. The Knightmares all engaged shields, which deflected the projectiles! "Darn it, won't work. Well then, let's try this!" one Naruto shouted as he and another prepared to use the Rasengan. Just as he started, one of the Knightmare's fired a giant ray of energy into the palace ceiling. Many of the Shadow Clones were destroyed in the destruction, but the Rasengan carrying Naruto burst from the smoke, nailing the frame that had fired the blast right in its gun. The gun shattered off as the Naruto clone popped. The real Naruto assessed the situation from the top of a tower. "Darn it, these things are tough, and what was that thing it shot at me?" Naruto fretted, "doesn't matter, but I'm going to need more Shadow Clones to finish this fight!" He shouted forming another group of Shadow Clones. Well over 200 Narutos now faced off against the 7 encroaching Frames.

**"He certainly is an annoying little pest,"** declared one of the frame pilots.

"Those sure are a lot of Shadow Clones though, the kid has skill," declared another.

"To bad he doesn't realize, he is out matched," a third declared.

"He is facing Lord Redwater's elite forces, we are the Shinobi Knightmares!" a fourth one shouted.

"Let us give him a taste of our power shall we?" smirked the one who's gun had been blown off.

"Very well," declared their leader, "you may unleash your Knightninjutsu." This order was accompanied by cheers from the other six pilots.

**"What's going on!"** Naruto shouted as the frames circled over head. He finally got a look at the frames. They all looked very similar to the Lancelot Conquista, but they were each a different color, red, blue, green, yellow, brown, pink, and black. The red one spread out it's arms.

"Knightninjutsu Fire Style!" came a voice from the frame, "Fire Rain!" Hundreds of bullets of fire crashed into the roof of the palace, destroying dozens of Shadow Clones!

"What the…!" Naruto stammered, turning to see that the yellow one had spread it's arms out now!

"Knightninjutsu Lightning Style!" came a voice, "Lightning Storm!" A bolt of lightning burst from the frame and cut across the roof. Most of the Shadow Clones were able to dodge this one, but the castle still suffered extreme damage.

"Darn it!" shouted Naruto jumping towards the blue one that had just spread its arms.

"Knightninjutsu…" it began, but was cut off as it had to raise it's shield to defend against a slash from the Lancelot. Kakashi landed beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are these things?" Naruto asked turning to his sensei.

"I don't know," Kakashi declared, "but somehow, those pilots are channeling chakra through their Knightmare frames!" Suzaku backed off of the blue frame as it swung it's sword and spread it's arms again.

"Welcome Zero," came the voice, "time to die! Knightninjutsu Water Style…"

"Water style…" Kakashi shouted.

"Water burst wave!" the frame pilot shouted as a spout of water burst from the frame!

"Water Barrier Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi as a wall of water surrounded Naruto, Kakashi and the Lancelot! The water burst crashed harmlessly into the barrier.

"He blocked my Knightninjutsu with regular ninjutsu!" the blue one declared.

"Look out, that's Sharingan Kakashi," the black Knightmare declared.

"Get ready, here they come!" Kakashi ordered to Naruto and Suzaku.

"Got it," Naruto declared.

**Far away, still upon the Redwater battle ship, Redwater sat laughing.** "Today the world falls, to Redwater!"


	6. The KnightNinja

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 6 The KnightNinja

Kakashi glared up at the seven knightmare frames through his Sharingan eye. "Be careful Naruto," he ordered, "they're somehow manipulating Chakra through their Knightmare Frames!"

"Right!" declared Naruto as the green frame spread its arms!

"Knightninjutsu Wind Style!" its pilot shouted, "Raging Whirl Wind!" a burst of wind exploded from the frame. Naruto and Kakashi leapt out of the blasts path while Suzaku tore into the green Knightmare Frame with the Lancelot.

"Who are you!" Suzaku demanded.

"I suppose you deserve to know," declared the pilot blocking a slash from the Lancelot's sword and falling back. The black one flew up next to the green one.

"We are the greatest soldiers of Lord Redwater," declared the pilot of the black frame, "we are the seven Knightninja who manipulate ninjutsu through our Knightmare Frames. We are the most powerful servants in our masters service!"

"The Knightninja?" Kakashi pondered from below as the red, blue, and yellow frames surrounded him.

"What the heck does that mean!" demanded Naruto as the brown and pink frames descended around him.

"Our Knightmare frames are designed to allow chakra through their weaponry," declared the pink one's pilot, the only woman voice of the group.

"They're called the Knightninja frames!" shouted the brown pilot.

"Whatever, let's do this!" Naruto shouted forming 10 Shadow Clones which all jumped at the opposing Knightmares! The green one pulled out a sword and lunged at Suzaku who skillfully parried with the Lancelot's Excalibur. The yellow one fired a wave of bullets at Kakashi who jumped out of the line of fire.

The pink frame spread it's arms, "Knightninja Fire Style," her pleasant voice declared, "steam fog jutsu!" A thick fog of steam issued from the frame and covered the clones!

"Knightninja Earth Style! Raining Boulders!" the brown one shouted firing large boulders into the smoke screen. The shadow clones all screamed and popped. Suddenly, the real Naruto burst from the fog and pounded his Rasengan into the brown frame. He caught it right in the shoulder, tearing its arm clean from the frame. "No!" the pilot shouted in outrage.

"You careless fool!" came the woman's voice, "you're so worthless!" Suddenly, dozens of Shadow Clones latched onto her frame! "Fool! You think you've got the drop on me! Knightninjutsu Fire Style! Burning wave!" a wave of flame emerged from the frame destroying all of the clones. Naruto watched from the castle tower. "Don't underestimate me, I am not as careless as my idiot accomplice!"

"Darn it!" Naruto shouted clenching his teeth and creating 20 more Shadow Clones.

"Get out of my way, you fool!" ordered the woman slamming the damaged Earth frame out of her way, doing even more damage to the mech, "you don't know who you're dealing with you little rodent. I am Andrea, the master of the KnightNinja Frame Inferno!" shouted the woman.

"Oh yeah," shouted Naruto tauntingly, "well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the Shinobi who's going to be the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto shouted pointing at his opponent.

"Is that right! Well I'm sorry to destroy your childish fantasies, but you're not going to live long enough to see that happen!"

**Kakashi faced his opponents fearlessly.** Quickly sizing up the battle styles of the frames, he launched into a counter offensive. The red frame lunged at Kakashi with its sword drawn.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi cutting through the frames right arm with his attack, severing it from its body!

"Ah, curse you! You've damaged my Knightninja Frame Flame!" the red knight shouted in dismay.

"I'm not finished yet," came Kakashi's voice from behind the Flame. The red knight turned his head, to see Kakashi standing on a tower just behind him finishing a hand sign! "Earth Style! Twin Spear Jutsu!" Two spikes of earth shot out of the roof of the tower, spearing the Knightninja Frame Flame. The pilot inside didn't even have time to scream as the Frame exploded!

"He, he killed Flame!" came the Knight's voice from the yellow frame.

"How could that fool have been so careless?" shouted the blue knight.

"That's one down, and two to go," declared Kakashi looking up at the final remaining frames.

"Don't think we'll be as easy as our foolish comrade!" shouted the yellow Knight, "this is the Knightninja Frame Thunder!"

"And my frame is the Knightninja Frame Tsunami!" shouted the blue knight.

"Kakashi Hatake, of the hidden leaf village," stated Kakashi.

"We know who you are," came the voice from the Tsunami, "Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye! The most skilled Ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Once we defeat you, we'll become legends throughout the ninja world!" declared the Thunder.

"Is that right," muttered Kakashi, "well, I guess maybe if you're able to do it," Kakashi mocked reaching into his pack and pulling out his copy of Make Out Tactics.

"How dare you read during our fight!" shouted Thunder, "I'll kill you! Knightninjutsu Lightning Style! Thunder Ball!" The Thunder pointed its gun at Kakashi and fired a massive ball of Lightning!

"Wind Style," muttered Kakashi, "Wind Wall Jutsu." Suddenly, the lightning orb hit an invisible wall and stopped cold!

"What!" shouted Thunder.

"Sorry guys, but you just aren't strong enough to take me," declared Kakashi, "even with your 'Knightninja Frames.'"

**The Black frame watched as the Flame exploded.** "That careless oaf," he muttered.

"Tell me!" demanded Suzaku as he slashed off the head of the green frame and it exploded, "are you the leader of these guys."

"Well, I'm impressed, you managed to destroy KnightNinja Frame Tornado. You're right, I am the leader of the KnightNinja. My name is Admiral Shadow. I am second in command to Captain Redwater, and pilot of KnightNinja Frame Darkness."

"I thought so," declared Suzaku, "so if I defeat you, your underlings will all flee and I can end this fight!"

"If you can defeat me," declared Shadow, "but be careful, Zero. If you underestimate me, I will bury you."


	7. UFN Backup

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 7

UFN Backup

Suzaku made the first move, bringing his sword down against Shadow, who brought his own sword up to meet Suzaku's blade. The two clashed off each other. The two pilots pulled back, then rammed right back into each other, again clashing swords. Shadow pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Lancelot's head. Reacting quickly, Suzaku maneuvered past the gun and stuck his own gun against the Shadow's torso and pulled the trigger. The Shadow leapt over the Lancelot seconds before the gun fired. Lancelot quickly turned and slashed, parrying the slash attack that the Shadow was launching! "I can't give him an opening to use his Ninjutsu," Suzaku declared unloading a powerful series of slashes, all of which were parried and countered by the Shadow.

"It seems, we're about even in terms of skill Zero. I'll admit that you've impressed me. From what I observed of you during your rebellion against Britannia, I had thought, that this would be a much easier fight," declared Admiral Shadow coldly, "That Knightmare your using seems familiar though. Lancelot, right? Paying tribute to Suzaku Kurarugi eh?"

"I'm not the same as I once was!" shouted Suzaku locking blades with the Shadow.

"So it would seem!" replied Admiral Shadow pulling away from the Lancelot and spreading his frames arms out, "KnightNinjutsu Shadow Style! Dark Orb!" he pointed his gun at Suzaku and fired a barrage of tiny black orbs at Suzaku! Suzaku raised the Lancelot's shield system and deflected all of the blasts, then returned fire with the Lancelot's shoulder mounts. One of the mounts caught the Shadow's gun hand, sending the weapon flying! The two Knightmare frames faced each other with swords raised. Once again, the two Frames rushed each other, clashing swords as they past. Suzaku turned as he passed and fired a shot, but the Shadow ducked under it and cut the gun in half. Suzaku discarded the weapon and pulled out the Lancelot's second sword. The two Frames continued to exchange intense sword blows in a duel to the death.

**Meanwhile, Naruto continued to dodge bursts of flame.** The Inferno's Fire style jutsu had a strong advantage against Naruto's wind style, and Naruto was having trouble trying to launch and offensive against Andrea and her KnightNinja Frame. The KnightNinja continued to open fire with large bursts of flame.

"Stop moving around and die!" Andrea shouted.

"Not gonna happen!" declared Naruto lobbing shuriken at the Frame, which raised it's shield and deflected all of the projectiles, "darn it, what do I do!" Naruto muttered to himself. Just then, a burst of fire hit behind him, scorching where he was about to land. The damaged roof caused Naruto to lose his balance and stumble! A flame was coming right at him! "Ah crap!" he shouted in alarm.

Andrea watched as the flame engulfed Naruto. "So much for becoming Hokage!" she mocked laughing. The flame and smoke cleared, revealing a red Knightmare Frame standing over Naruto with its shield raised! "What!" Andrea shouted in anger. The frame had a large yellow compartment where it's pilot sat. It's right arm was silver and red energy wings protruded from its back. Naruto looked up at the frame from behind.

"Guren Seiten," came a woman's voice from inside, "ready for battle."

"That Knightmare frame is from the United Federation of Nations!" shouted Andrea, "why are they getting involved!"

**"Guren Seiten eh?"** stated Shadow looking over at the newcomer to the fight, "unless I'm mistaken, that should be the legendary Black Knight pilot…."

"Kallen!" exclaimed Suzaku.

**From inside her Knightmare frame, Kallen observed the Frame being piloted by Zero.** _It's the Lancelot, _she thought to herself, _I knew it, Zero must be Suzaku._ Then she turned her attention to the frame in front of her. "You're with the Redwater Pirates, right?" she demanded.

"That's right, I'm Assistant Admiral Andrea. Third in command of the Redwater Pirates," declared Andrea, "and you are from the UFN. Your nation has no involvement in this battle. Why would you be intervening on behalf of Britania!"

"Our reasons aren't important to you," Kallen declared, "you're not going to be alive long enough to care!"

"Is that so!" shouted Andrea becoming more and more furious, "that does it, now you've gone and made me angry! Prepare for my most powerful attack! KnightNinjutsu Inferno Style! Meteor Rain!" As she shouted she pointed her gun at Kallen. A Rain of giant fire balls fired from the gun and headed towards Kallen! Just before the fire balls hit, Kallen raised her shield. The Fireballs didn't even leave a dent! "What!" shouted Andrea. She was so dismayed, that she didn't even notice Kallen move. Before she even knew what had happened, the Guren's right arm latched onto the head of her frame!

"Good-bye!" Kallen declared pushing a button on the Guren's controls. There was a flash of red from the Guren's right hand as it released the Radiant Wave Surge. The Inferno began to swell up as if it was overloading! Andrea barely had time to scream, before her frame exploded.

**"Assistant Admiral!"** shouted the pilot of the Lightning. The other pilots also looked on in dismay. As the Earth watched, the Guren suddenly appeared in front of it and pounded its right arm through the Earth's torso. Kallen fired the Radiant Wave Surge and the frame self-destructed.

"And then there were three," declared Kakashi turning his attention from the exploding Earth back to the Thunder and the Tsunami.

"Admiral Shadow! What should we do!" exclaimed the Tsunami's pilot.

"We have no choice," declared Shadow, "retreat for now. We'll have to deal with them another day. I'll remember this defeat Zero. I will take your head." With that, the opposing KnightNinja Frames retreated.

The Guren's hatch opened and Kallen stood up and looked out over the Guren at the Lancelot. "Alright, enough hiding," she declared, "get out here Suzaku!"

The Lancelot's hatch opened and Suzaku stepped out where Kallen could see him. "Guess I should have known you of all people would figure me out," declared Suzaku, "what are you doing here Kallen?"

"Well, that's obvious isn't it? I'm helping you out," Kallen declared, "when Kaguya returned to the UFN, she told everyone what had happened with the Redwater Pirates. The UFN has decided to take action. We're going to help you drive away the pirates."

"Huh, who's the UFN?" Naruto asked.

"It's short for the United Federation of Nations," Kakashi declared, "they're a group of Nations who used to be at war with the Britanian empire, although I had heard that when Empress Nunnally was sworn in, she set up an alliance between the two groups. Guess the rumors were true."

"Those guys were stronger then I expected they'd be," Kallen declared, "I'm guessing these guys are no ordinary terrorists."

"Those frames weren't Black Knight frames. They were lying when they said they'd found an old Black Knight base. They're using specially designed Britanian Knightmare Frames," Suzaku revealed, "something's not right."

"Should have guessed that it wouldn't be that easy," declared Kakashi.


	8. Euphemia?

Naruto Shippuden/ Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 8

Euphemia?

Naruto looked around at the faces at the table around him. Along with himself, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Zero, that Kallen girl who had interfered in his fight, the empress, and that ninja maid lady who had helped him in that earlier fight, the war council that was now meeting together had been joined by a tall, stern looking man with eye brows as busy as Lee's, a woman who looked equally as stern, if not more so, then the man. Naruto remembered the guy's name was Tudoh, but he had little interest in remembering the woman's name, although he did remember them saying something about the woman being Todoh's wife. There were also two little girls, one with long black hair who looked like she was maybe 10 or 11, and a little silver haired girl who looked even younger then that! _Man, I kinda feel a little out of place, _he thought to himself.

"Kaguya," Suzaku declared addressing the little girl with black hair, "we appreciate the UFN's assistance, but why did you come and help us?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Kaguya declared matter of factly, "don't forget, our two factions are allies now. Besides, these Redwater Pirates are a threat to both of us."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Naruto piped up, "at any rate, what are we gonna do now? Do we strike back and blow these guys away."

"I wouldn't advise that if I were in your shoes!" came a voice as a security monitor suddenly flipped on. Naruto was startled by the interruption and gave out a quick yelp, before turning to confront the man who now stared at him through the security monitor. Captain Redwater, leader of the Redwater pirates.

"You again!" shouted Nunnally, upset to see that he had once again managed to hack into the palaces secure communication line.

"Yes me again," declared Redwater laughing menacingly, "I must admit, I'm quite impressed. It appears I underestimated you. You even managed to kill my little Andrea. That wasn't nice."

"Wasn't nice!" shouted Naruto becoming enraged, "listen up pal, don't talk to us about not nice! You're the one who attacked us, I'll remind you. Why don't you come out here and face me yourself!"

"Ha ha ha, you're an energetic little brat, I'll give you that. You wouldn't last one minute in a contest against me," declared Redwater.

"Oh is that right!" Naruto shouted back, "well, let's see it then! Come on, I'll take you on one on one! No one else'll interfere! Just you and me!"

"Quiet Naruto!" Kakashi, Suzaku, and Shikamaru all shouted at the same time.

"Uhh, well at least Sakura isn't around to hit me," Naruto muttered to himself sitting back down.

"As tempting as that sounds, brat, I have other plans," he declared stepping to the side a little bit and revealing a human sized object behind him covered with a cloth, "and these plans will particularly interest you, Suzaku Kurarugi."

"Suzaku?" Nunnally whispered glancing at Zero.

"What are you talking about? Suzaku Kurarugi was killed one year ago!" Zero declared, alarmed by the fact that Redwater knew who he was.

"Give it up Suzaku," declared Kakashi, "I think the game's over."

"Alright," declared Suzaku removing the mask of Zero. There were a series of quiet mutterings across the room. Suzaku was surprised at how unsurprised Todoh and Sayoko seemed in all of this. Nunnally's first impression appeared to be surprise, but that quickly melted away to joy.

"Suzaku, it really is you!" she shouted beginning to tear up.

"What are you up to Redwater!" Kallen demanded, "and what do you mean it'll be particularly interesting to Suzaku!"

"I have quite a valuable bargaining chip with you Suzaku. I have to give Lelouch the credit for this one though."

"Lelouch?" Kallen gasped in confusion.

"What about my big brother!" Nunnally demanded glaring menacingly at Redwater.

"It was a magnificent charade, and marvelous technology to boot, that allowed Lelouch to orchestrate the perfect kidnapping. Noone, not Schneizel, not Cornelia, not even you Suzaku even caught on that you had been deceived," Redwater declared.

"What are you talking about!" demanded Suzaku. Despite his rage in confusion, he noticed as Sayoko's expression changed to a terrified expression. She knew something.

"A bullet fired into her chest, that delivered a stimulating shock to the central nervous systerm, causing her entire body's function to slow to a crawl, to slow for a machine to detect the faint heartbeat, and slow enough, that she was able to survive days buried under the Earth until Lelouch was able to collect her body secretly, and transport her to a secret location to be revived and treated. A location known only to 4 other living people at the time. Lelouch of course, C2, and your friends, Lloyd, and dear Ms. Sayoko over there."

"Sayoko, what is he talking about," begged Nunnally turning to her friend.

"How did you find out about that!" Sayoko demanded!

"Of course, the poor girl spent the rest of Lelouch's life in suspended animation. I guess Lelouch just never got around to waking her. He must have been waiting until he could repair relations with you, Suzaku, or maybe he just wanted you to suffer a little bit longer for everything you put him through. At any rate, I've revived her now, and she's right here. Under this cloth!" he reached out and grabbed the cloth, "would you like to do the honors, Sayoko."

"Suzaku," declared Sayoko turning to face him, "everything he's just said, I'm afraid its true."

"Sayoko, who's under that cloth!" Suzaku shouted as a sinking feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. Redwater pulled of the cloth revealing a beautiful girl with long pink hair as Sayoko said the name so all could hear.

Euphemia Li Britannia, sat, alive and well, bound tightly to a chair with thick ropes. A strip of duct tape had been placed over her mouth. She stared at Suzaku, who stared back, dumbfounded.

"Eu… **EUPHIE!"**


	9. The Rescue

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 9 The Rescue

Suzaku sat outside the war council room, trying to piece together what had just happened. Euphie couldn't be alive. Suzaku knew all to well. He had been holding her hand as her golden heart gave out. He had watched her be buried, seen Lelouch shoot her through the heart. He had visited her grave dozens of times in the past. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pin. It was the pin that Euphie had given him when she had made him her knight. It couldn't be. He couldn't believe it. Yet, he had seen it with his own eyes, and Sayoko had revealed to the entire counsel that what he had said was true. Euphie was alive! And she was being held hostage by the enemy. Suzaku knew what he had to do. All he had ever wanted, more then being a Knight of the Round or being the Emperor's personal knight, had always been to be, Euphi's knight. Hardly a day went by when Suzaku didn't think about what had happened that day so long ago. When he had failed Euphie. What he had allowed Zero, to kill her. He wouldn't fail again.

"I have to save her," declared Suzaku.

"Alright then, let's do it!" chimed in an excited voice from behind him. Suzaku looked up to see Naruto standing over him.

"What?" asked Suzaku, surprised by Naruto's reaction.

"That girl. You're going to save her, right?" Naruto replied, "good, then let's work together. I can help you get her off of that ship, and defeat that Redwater guy all at the same time."

"Why would you help me. You don't have any reason," Suzaku declared suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to help a friend?" Naruto replied. Just then, Suzaku felt a firm hand grab him by the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see that Kallen was standing behind him.

"I know what you're up to Suzaku," Kallen declared, "you're planning on going out there and rescuing Euphemia aren't you. Well, I've got news for you two. You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Kallen?" Suzaku asked, confused and surprised by Kallen's willingness to help. Since the first Battle of Black Tokyo, Kallen and his relationship had been strained at best. He didn't think that Kallen had ever forgiven Euphie for the massacre at the Special District of Japan. Kallen and Suzaku both knew now, through C2, what had happened that day. How Lelouch's Geass had gotten out of control, and how he had accidentally ordered Euphie to do what she did. Still, it was strange to have Kallen want to help him rescue Euphie.

"Don't look at me like that," Kallen snorted, "I'm not doing this because I want to rescue Euphemia. I just don't want you running in there in a frenzy and getting yourself killed."

"Alright then, let's go already. We're losing daylight here!" Naruto shouted.

"Suzaku!" shouted a young voice from behind Naruto. He turned to see Empress Nunnally approaching them in her Wheelchair.

"Uh oh," Naruto gasped.

"You're going aren't you?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, but I have to," Suzaku declared.

"I understand. You're Euphie's Knight. I'd expect nothing less from you, Suzaku. Just please, do one thing for me. Make sure you get both Euphie and yourself back her alive, okay. I lost my brother. I can't lose you, too," Nunnally stated.

"Nunnally," Suzaku muttered under his breath, glad the Nunnally agreed with him.

"You don't have anything to worry about kid," Naruto declared loudly, "Naruto Uzumaki is on the job. I won't let anything happen to Suzaku or that girl!"

"Thank you Naruto," Nunnally said smiling at Naruto, "Kallen, you're going to?"

"Yeah, don't worry Nunna," Kallen declared reassuringly, "I'll keep these two alive."

"Stay alive yourself, too," Nunnally ordered, "I don't want to have to tell Milly and Rivel that you died. We already lost Shirley. I don't want to see anymore of my friends get killed!" Nunnally burst out, beginning to cry.

"Hey, no tears!" Naruto shouted. This startled Nunnally and she quickly stopped crying at stared at Naruto. "I told you, I'll bring them back safe," Naruto declared giving her a thumbs up,, "that's a promise. I never go back on my word. That is my ninja way," he declared movingly. Nunnally was dumbstruck, but then laughed happily.

"Thank you Naruto," she said looking affectionately at her new friend, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

**Naruto looked up at the aircraft flying above him.** On board that vessel, was the enemy he couldn't wait to face. Captain Redwater. "Hey, Suzaku, Kallen," quietly behind him, "are you guys ready?"

"All set Naruto," declared Suzaku confidently.

"This isn't going to be easy. Let's get started," Kallen ordered. There was a burst of wind as Lancelot and Guren burst into flight. They soared towards the airship, Naruto perched on the shoulder of the Lancelot. They were about halfway to the ship, when enemy Knightmare Frames began to emerge from the bottom of the ship!

"They spotted us!" Naruto shouted.

"Get ready!" Suzaku ordered.

"Stay focused you two! Remember the plan!" Kallen ordered, destroying an attacking Knightmare Frame with her Radiant Wave Surge. Suzaku pulled out the Lancelot's twin energy blades and began cutting his way through enemy frames. In the confusion, no one noticed Naruto leap from the shoulder of the Lancelot. Using enemy Knightmares and Shadow Clones as stepping stones, Naruto leapt into the hanger of the Airship just as the door in the bottom closed!

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted creating two dozen Shadow Clones that quickly went to work knocking out all of the crewmen and pilots still in the hanger. The workers never knew what hit them, and Naruto slipped, undetected, into the ship's ventilation system, or at least so he thought. As he entered the vent, an ominous figure with long black hair and scars all over his face emerged from behind a very familiar Knightmare, The KnightNinja Shadow! The man was none other, then Admiral Shadow Shinobi Knight and Second-in-Command of the Redwater pirstes. He threw several shuriken into the vent shaft, which caved in under Naruto. Naruto reacted quickly and landed on his feet, facing Shadow.

"You again, you little Leaf Village brat!" shouted Shadow in frustration.

"Huh, who are you!" Naruto demanded.

"That's right, I guess you've never seen my face, but I'm sure you recognize my Frame," declared Admiral Shadow pointing to the Shadow.

"KnightNinja Frame Shadow," remembered Naruto, "that must make you…"

"Admiral Shadow. That's correct," Shadow declared, "I thought Suzaku would come to personally rescue his darling Euphemia. Instead, he sends you.

"Don't worry, he'll be along soon enough, but that'll give me plenty of time to deal with you!" Naruto shouted forming 5 Shadow Clones and rushing the Admiral. The Admiral knocked the Clones flying, but the real Naruto burst through the smoke of the popping Shadow Clones and nailed him in the jaw with a powerful kick. He retaliated quickly, by grabbing Naruto's leg and throwing Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto skidded along the ground, rolled to his feet and flung a shuriken at Shadow. Shadow threw a shuriken of his own and the two weapons glanced off each other and landed harmlessly on the floor. Just then, a Shadow Clone came flying in from behind Shadow and nailed him square in the back! The Admiral stammered forward, as another Shadow Clone bashed him in the jaw with a ferocious uppercut. He landed on his back, but quickly rose again to face Naruto. The battle was continuing franticly. Neither side was willing to give ground. After several minutes of fierce combat, the two faced each other, both panting hard from exhaustion.

"You're strong kid," declared Shadow.

"You're not to bad yourself," Naruto replied.

"Let me assure you kid, you haven't seen anything yet," declared Shadow, "I'm excited. I haven't fought an opponent like you in a long time. I'm going to have to use my special jutsu."

"Special Jutsu?" Naruto repeated.

"That's right. Prepare yourself, for the special Ninjutsu of the KnightNinja!" Shadow shouted forming a hand sign, "SHADOW STYLE! Ultimate Shadow Form!" as he shouted this, his skin was covered with a mysterious and eerie dark purple glow. The muscles on his arm expanded, and as the glow disappeared, his skin turned a light shade of purple. His long black hair had stood straight up and had turned dark gray. Sharp black claws protruded from his fingernails. "Now Leaf dog, it's time for round 2!"


	10. Naruto vs Redwater

Naruto Shippuden/ Code Geass

The Invasion

Chapter 10 Naruto vs. Redwater

The transformed Shadow lunged at Naruto. Naruto jumped over his head and landed a powerful kick to the back of Shadow's head. Shadow staggered slightly, then spun around kicking Naruto into a wall! "Shadow Style! Death Orbs!" Shadow cried firing 5 black balls at Naruto. Naruto leapt over them as they crashed into the wall and exploded. He responded by flinging dozens of shuriken at Shadow! "Shadow Style! Black Barrier!" Shadow shouted as a black barrier rose and deflected the shuriken! Shadow lowered the barrier, but Naruto had disappeared! "Now where did that brat get off to?"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted pounding Shadow right in the back with his Rasentan. Shadow went flying forward and crashed through a Knightmare Frame and two walls, before finally skidding to a halt. He hit the ground hard with his head and lost conciousness. "Piece of cake," Naruto declared looking through the walls. To his surprise, he discovered that Shadow hand fallen at the feet, of the girl he was trying to rescue. She was still bound to the chair and tape gagged, and she now stared at Naruto, obviously fightened. Just then the hanger door behind Naruto exploded and the Guren and Lancelot both burst into the airship. A group of soldiers ran towards the Knightmare frames, but Suzaku burst out of the Lancelot's cockpit and made quick work of the soldiers. Kallen also emerged from the Guren, but stayed on top of it.

"There you guys are! Hey Suzaku, I found her!" Naruto shouted turning towards Suzaku. As he turned back, a fist caught him hard in the face. Naruto flew backwards, skidding several feet along the ground. He rose slowly, to find himself staring at another fist coming at him. He ducked under this one and realized that it belonged to Shadow! "You just don't learn!" Naruto shouted forming 5 Shadow clones who kicked Shadow skyward. "Naruto!" Naruto shouted as another clone jumped off of his back and kicked Shadow down towards him, "Uzumaki Tornado!" with that he nailed Shadow with a Rasengan that sent Shadow spiraling through the roof of the airship. "Piece of cake!" Naruto declared grinning broadly. Suzaku ran up along side him and looked at the tied up Euphie. There eye's met. Both appeared equally surprised to see each other.

"Euphie…" Suzaku stuttered.

"Hey! Hurry it up you two, we don't have much time!" Kallen shouted. Just then, she froze and her expression faced to a terrified one. Naruto and Suzaku looked behind them, to see Captain Redwater standing next to Euphie. A sword in his hand.

"You defeated Shadow. I'll admit, I'm impressed," Redwater declared, "but you have walked right into my trap. Well done Suzaku Kurarugi. Just like an obedient little dog, you came to the aid of your master, and now, before I kill you, I'm going to make you watch once again, as she is killed before you." With that, he swung his sword.

"Noooo! Euphie!" Suzaku shouted as he watched helplessly. The blade met Euphie's neck, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke!

"What!" Redwater exclaimed stepping backwards.

"You fell for my Shadow Clone/Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he and 10 other Shadow Clones leapt Redwater and tackled him.

"Suzaku!" came a sweet voice from behind Suzaku. He turned, and saw Euphie standing behind him, free and unharmed.

"Euphie!" Suzaku exclaimed running to her and throwing his arms around her.

"Suzaku, you came for me," Euphie whimpered, melting into his arms. Just then, Naruto came sliding past both of them.

"You deceived me, boy!" Redwater shouted, "but don't get cocky. You still can't defeat me!"

"Watch me!" Naruto shouted, "Suzaku! Take the girl and get out of here! I'll handle him!"

"Forget it, we're not leaving you!" Suzaku declared.

"You'll just be in the way!" Naruto declared forming 10 Shadow Clones who leapt at Redwater, "I'll hold him off so you can escape. Don't worry, I'm not gonna lose to this guy!" With that, Naruto joined his Shadow Clones and began battling Redwater.

Suzaku looked after him, finally deciding that he would have to have faith in Naruto. "Come on Euphie," ordered Suzaku motioning towards the Lancelot.

"But Suzaku, what about your friend?" Euphie asked him.

"Don't worry. Redwater's finished, Naruto will win," Suzaku declared forcefully. Euphie decided to argue no further and climbed aboard the Lancelot with Suzaku.

"I'll cover your back!" Kallen declared as both the Lancelot and Guren dropped from the hole they had blown through earlier.

**Naruto faced Redwater.** The two leapt at each other. Naruto kicked at Redwater who skillfully dodged it and jammed his fist into Naruto's stomach. The attack knocked the air out of Naruto and sent him flying! Naruto rolled a few feet and landed flat on his back. He rolled backwards, shot to his feet, and lunged at Redwater again. Redwater ducked under his punch and kicked Naruto in the jaw, knocking him skyward. Then he spun around kicking him once more and knocking him higher. He did this two more times and then punched Naruto hard in the stomach, propelling him into a wall. Naruto rose slowly from this beating, and staggered slightly as he did. Then he lobbed a kunai at Redwater who blocked it with his sword. Ten Naruto Clones leapt at Redwater from all directions, but Redwater was prepared. He swung his sword in a circle around him and cleaved through all the Naruto clones causing them to vanish. Naruto rushed back towards Redwater, brandishing a kunai. He swung at Redwater who parried with his sword. Naruto staggered back a bit then tore into Redwater with a ferocious offensive with his kunai. Redwater skillfully blocked every blow and knocked Naruto back into a wall.

"Not good enough, Leaf Dog!" Redwater shouted.

"I'm not… gonna… quit!" Naruto shouted. He staggered forward, and his face lit up with pain.

"Learn the difference in our power, runt," Redwater ordered. His blade protruding from Naruto's stomach. He raised Naruto over his head, and slammed the shinobi against a wall. Then pulled his sword out. He wiped the blood off of the blade, then turned and walked away. Naruto lay on the ground, unmoving.


	11. Redwater's Attack

Naruto Shippuden/ Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 11 Redwater's Attack

The Guren and Lancelot landed in the palace courtyard. Nunnally, Kakashi, Sayoko, and Hinata were already out waiting for them. The Lancelot hatch opened and both Suzaku and Euphie emerged.

"Euphie!" Nunnally shouted happily at the sight of her half-sister.

"Nunnaly!" Euphie exclaimed showing equal pleasure. Kallen climbed out of the Guren as the two embraced. Then Nunnally realized Naruto wasn't there.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked worriedly. Kallen glanced over at Suzaku. Nunnally could tell by the way Kallen looked that something wasn't right.

"He stayed behind, to defeat Redwater," Suzaku declared firmly.

"What! You left him behind!" Nunnally shouted, "he'll be killed."

"I wouldn't worry to much about Naruto," declared Kakashi, "Redwater won't know what hit him." He sounded more certain then he really was. He didn't know that Redwater had any kind of power, but he knew Shadow did. Shinobi like Shadow only respect one thing. Strength. If Shadow were taking orders, it would only be from a Shinobi who was even more powerful then he was. Naruto may have been in over his head.

"At any rate, we should report what's happened to the UFN and to the war council," Sayoko stated, "then we should plan our next move."

"Right," Kakashi declared as he and Sayoko began heading back to the palace. Kallen and Euphie followed hesitantly. Hinata also went, though slightly unwillingly.

"I hope he'll be alright," Nunnally declared.

"We both do," declared Suzaku remembering the confidence Naruto had shown right before he left.

**Unknown to him, Naruto's limp, lifeless body, had just been discarded from Redwater's airship.**

**Suzaku felt uneasy.** The UFN representatives had had endless questions for Kallen and him about the Redwater Pirates and their defenses. They had been examining Euphie for over an hour now, making sure that nothing was wrong with her, so far they had found nothing, and Naruto still hadn't checked back in. The lump in Suzaku's stomach was growing larger with each passing minute. Then, exactly what he had been dreading, happened. The monitor switched on. The face on the screen, was not Naruto, but Redwater.

"You!" Suzaku declared coldly.

"Hahaha! That was quite a daring rescue Kurarugi. Pulling Euphie right out from under my nose, that was brilliant. You have my respect for that. Not to mention for how easily you abandoned your pathetic little friend just to save her," Redwater declared.

"Where's Naruto!" Nunnally demanded.

"If you're talking about the Leaf Dog, I skewered him and threw him overboard. Sorry to upset you, Empress. He's dead!" declared Redwater. Suzaku had known that for Redwater to have been the one calling, that had to have been the case, but that didn't make hearing it any easier.

"No," gasped Hinata.

"Darn it," Shikamaru hissed. Kakashi just continued to glare at Redwater.

"You're lying," declared Nunnally, "I don't believe it!"

"Believe what you want, Empress, it makes it no less real," declared Redwater, "now, don't look so upset. You'll all be joining him, soon enough!" Redwater shouted. Just then, an alarm bell triggered.

"That alarm is the signal of an invasion!" Gino shouted.

"Redwater!" Suzaku exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, we've got to hurry," Kallen ordered, "get the Empress and the UFN representatives to safety. All Black Knights, get to your Knightmares and prepare for battle!"

"Alright," Suzaku declared pulling back on the mask of zero, "all units, prepare for battle!" he shouted into a communicator. In a heartbeat, the palace was in chaos as Royal guards and Black Knights alike hurried to their Knightmare Frames to prepare for battle. Suzaku climbed in the Lancelot and rolled out to the front of the palace. He looked out, and couldn't believe what he saw. The air was thick with warships and Knightmare Frames. At the head of them where the surviving KnightNinja Frames, Lightning and Tsunami. Leading the KnightNinja was a new frame. It was huge, about twice the size of the Lancelot, and it was painted red and black. It reminded Suzaku of the Gawain that Lelouch had once piloted. He knew instantly who it had to be. Redwater was leading this assault.

**Sayoko grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair and began to head towards the royal bunker. ** "Sayoko," Nunnally declared, "take me to research and development."

"What?" Sayoko asked puzzled, "lady Nunnally we must get you to safety."

"Don't argue with me. Take me there and then head out with Kakashi and the Leaf Ninja. I'm done hiding and letting him have his way. My brother would never stand for this. That's an order Sayoko!" Nunnally shouted.

"Yes my lady," Sayoko replied, unable to bring herself to argue.


	12. The Shinriko Shinobi

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 12 The Shinriko Shinobi

"Thank you Sayoko," Nunnally said turning her wheelchair so she faced her friend and guardian, "now please, go and help Suzaku and the others."

"Alright," Sayoko replied although hesitantly. With that, she vanished. Dashing out to the battlefield. Nunnally wheeled over to where Lloyd and Cecil were working.

"Lloyd, please tell me it's ready," Nunnally declared.

"Ah, empress Nunnally," Lloyd greeted, "you're in luck. I just finished it." He pushed a button and a series of lights flipped on, revealing a giant Knightmare Frame. It was Nunnally's big brother's frame. The Shinriko. Several changes had been made however. Not the least of which being a long katana mounted on the back. The design hadn't been changed much, but Nunnally knew that Lloyd had made several improvements on the original design. "Ta da," Lloyd cheered, "this is your special Knightmare frame. I've designed it so that you can pilot it while remaining in your wheel chair. I've increased the power of the Hadron Blasters in the hands and the absolute defense system. I also added several new weapons, the most obvious of which of course is the sword. Add in a stealth mode that renders it invisible for 30 seconds and you have what I call, the Shinriko Samurai!"

"Shinriko Samurai?" Cecil asked, "it sounds more like a ninja to me."

Nunnally's thoughts turned to Naruto. The young ninja who had put his life on the line to save her kingdom and her sister. Nunnally hoped he was okay. He had to be okay. "I'm sorry Lloyd, but I can't use the name, Shinriko Samurai for this frame." Both Lloyd and Cecil looked at her questioningly.

"Then what will you call it, Lady Nunnally?" Cecil asked.

"The name of this frame will be, the Shinriko Shinobi," declared Nunnally forcefully.

"The Shinriko Shinobi?" Lloyd replied, "that's excellent, why didn't I think of that? Give me just one moment," Lloyd demanded typing several commands into the computer in front of him, "there, now it's done."

"Then it's ready!" Nunnally shouted excitedly.

"Go out there and lead our troops, Empress," Lloyd declared turning to her and smiling.

**Kakashi stood on the shoulder of the Lancelot, glaring at the advancing foe. **There were dozens, maybe even hundreds, of Knightmare Frames advancing from both land and air. As well as tanks, airships, helicopters, and foot soldiers. Suzaku and Kakashi sized up the situation quickly, then sprung into action. Ordering their troops and comrades and preparing their counter attack. "Kakashi," Suzaku asked, "do you really think…."

"Don't think about it," Kakashi ordered, "we have to stay focused. We'll find Naruto after we beat these guys."

"Alright," Suzaku declared, still regretting having left Naruto alone.

**From the tower, Euphimia watched the advancing foes.** She glanced down at the Lancelot. She hoped Suzaku would be alright. She was frightened. Then she saw something. It was a Knightmare Frame. A giant one she didn't recognize. It had a giant sword mounted across its back and flew rather swiftly for a Knightmare Frame so large. That's when Euphie realized that Nunnally wasn't with her. Throwing caution to the wind, Euphie ran from the tower to find her younger sister.

**Suzaku recognized the Knightmare Frame, instantly.** It was Lelouch's Shinriko! He thought the Shinriko had been destroyed. He knew that Lloyd had to have been behind this, but who could be piloting the frame. Just then, a communication screen turned on. Suzaku froze as he saw the pilot of the giant frame.

"Suzaku," Nunnally declared looking stern.

"Nunnally! What are you doing out here!" Suzaku demanded.

"I'm sorry Suzaku. I knew you wouldn't like this, but… I am the Empress of Britannia, and just like my big brother, I will lay down my life for my kingdom if I have to. I'm leading our forces."

"Nunnally," Suzaku stuttered. He was proud of her for being so brave, but still a little dismayed that she wanted to take such an active role in what was going to be a fierce battle. He didn't even know if Nunnally could pilot a Knightmare frame. And even if she could, Nunnally was no Lelouch. Could she lead these troops?

"I know what you're thinking Suzaku," Nunnally declared, "you're right. I'm not even sure if I have what it takes to lead this army. That's why I need you and Kakashi to help me," Nunnally ordered, "you know more about this then I do. I'll do what I can, but please help me!"

Kakashi looked up at the Shinriko. "That's what I'm here for," he casually replied looking back at Redwater. The Guren landed beside the Shinriko and flashed it's right arm.

"I'm in to," Kallen declared, gripping the controls anxiously.

"Then let's beat these guys, and bring peace back to our world!" Suzaku shouted ramming the throttle forward on the Lancelot. Kakashi leapt from the Lancelot's shoulder, and landed in front of Shikamaru and Hinata who were prepared to lead the foot soldiers into the ground battle. The Lancelot and Guren rushed towards the enemy Knightmare frames. Nunnally drew the Shinriko Shinobi's sword.

"All forces…," she declared.

"Attack!" shouted Kakashi, Suzaku, and Kallen simultaneously.


	13. He's Alive!

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 13

He's Alive!

It saddened Nunnally to have to kill. She didn't like it, but she knew it was necessary. Still she shed a silent tear, each time the Shinriko's sword cleaved through a Knightmare Frame. A group of Knightmare Frames converged on her. She spread the Shinriko's arms wide. "Fire Hadron Blaster!" she shouted. The Hadron blasters fired, spewing out giant star shaped bursts of red energy. They cut Knightmare Frames in half and then caused them to explode! Nunnally watched in shock. "What was that?" she asked.

**Cecil had been watching on the Shinriko's monitor.** "Was it supposed to do that? Why were the blasts a different shape?" Cecil muttered aloud.

"Quite simple really," declared Lloyd startling her. She hadn't heard him come up behind her, "If it's supposed to be a Shinobi then you can't have a Shinobi without Shuriken. I call it the Star Hadron Shuriken!"

"Star Hadron Shuriken?" Cecil asked, "huh, that's catchy."

**As the battle raged, far away in a forest, a young man lay motionless.** As he lay there, his finger suddenly twitched. Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes. He was staring into the anxious eyes of Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura?" Naruto stuttered rising to a sitting position and looking around him. He saw Shizune who was also checking him over. Rock Lee and Kiba Inazuka were standing at the edge of the clearing, watching the two medical kunoichi work on their injured friend.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted. Grandma Tsunade emerged from a clump of trees. Shizune stood up to greet her, "Mi lady, he's regained consciousness."

"It's about time," declared Tsunade looking irritably at Naruto, "what exactly where you doing to end up in this predicament?"

"What was I doing?" Naruto repeated, "oh no! Redwater! He's planning on attacking soon! We've gotta stop him!"

"He's already attacked, Naruto," Kiba declared kneeling down next his dog, Akamaru.

"We were on our way to give assistance to Kakashi, when we found you lying here," declared Lee, "we could not just leave you here."

"I'm fine now," Naruto declared. He wasn't exaggerating. Sakura's medical skills combined with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto had already closed the wound and Naruto was ready to fight, "we gotta go help!"

"I can tell you're going to go regardless of what I say, so fine. Kiba, Lee, Naruto, your mission is to support Kakashi and the Britainian and UFN forces in driving back The Redwater Pirates!" ordered Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am," declared Kiba and Lee.

"You got it Grandma!" Naruto shouted back bounding towards the raging battle, "you can count on me!"

**Guren and Lancelot fought back to back.** They were surrounded by an overwhelming number of Knightmare Frames. Suzaku masterfully duel wielded Excalibur and the Lancelot's second blade, slicing through any frame bold enough to step forward. Kallen was beating back foes with her Radiant Wave Shield, opening them wide for her shoulder cannons to finish the job. The two fought like demons, but they were significantly outnumbered. Just then, what appeared to be black spikes burst from the ground and speared a bulk of the frames surrounding them!

"Shadow Stitching," Shikamaru declared landing on the Lancelot as the frames he had speared exploded. A short distance away, Kakashi and Hinata nimbly evaded Lightning and Water as they battled the Thunder and Tsunami.

"You're going to pay for what you did to our comrades!" shouted the Tsunami pilot angrily.

"Not likely," Kakashi declared uncovering his Sharingan. A water style jutsu began heading towards him and Hinata, "Earth Style, Mud Wall!" Kakashi shouted as a giant wall of earth blocked and absorbed the water, "Mud Style! Crush Dome!" he shouted as the wall of mud flew skyward. The mud formed a dome around the Thunder. There was a sound very much like and explosion and the mud fell back to the ground. The Thunder was no where to be seen. "Last one," Kakashi declared looking up at the Tsunami.

"Don't be so sure, Kakashi Hatake!" came a monstrous voice from behind Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Hinata and leapt out of the way, just as a purple orb of chakra crashed into where they had been standing. Kakashi turned and faced Admiral Shadow, still in his transformed state!

"You again," Kakashi declared recognizing the voice as the pilot of the KnightNinja Shadow, "What happened to your frame?"

"Your little brat broke it! I was hoping to pay him back for that, but I guess the boss took care of him for me," revealed Shadow, "so I'll just have to settle with you!"

"We'll see," declared Kakashi drawing a kunai.

"I hope you didn't forget me!" declared Tsunami as he rushed towards Kakashi! He was blocked by a barrier of sand. Kakashi turned and saw Gaara of the Sand, watching his fight. The Sand Ninja had arrived!

"You'll have to get by me first," Gaara declared standing as calmly as ever, with his arms folded.

"Y... you're Gaara! The Kazekage!" shouted the Tsunami pilot backing off slightly.

"Guess it's just you and me," declared Kakashi turning to face his opponent.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" shouted Shadow rushing towards Kakashi!


	14. Battle for Britania

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 14

Battle for Britania

Kakashi gracefully evaded Shadow's attack and lashed out with an attack of his own. His foot struck Shadow in the stomach and sent the transformed Shinobi sprawling. Shadow was quickly on his feet again and rushed back at Kakashi, weaving a hand sign as he approached.

"Shadow Style! Dark Thrust!" he shouted.

"Lightning Style! Energy Sphere!" Kakashi shouted as an orb of electricity formed around him. Shadow cut through the orb easily and brought his thrust through Kakashi, cleaving him in two! Kakashi erupted into flames, which burnt Shadow!

"Ahhhh!" Shadow cried out in pain turning to face the real Kakashi who was standing behind him, "A Fire Style Clone! Very creative, Kakashi Hatake!"

"You can't beat me," Kakashi declared glaring down on Shadow with his Sharingan eye. Shadow felt a twinge of fear as Kakashi stared at him. "Your future is… Death!" With that, Kakashi rushed at Shadow. He held his right hand near the ground and a ball of lightning appeared in it. Then he flung his left hand out to the side and a second ball of lightning appeared.

"Dark Barrier!" Shadow shouted as a purple barrier of chakra appeared in front of him! "You can't get through this, Kakashi!"

Kakashi didn't. He slammed into the barrier and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Shadow's eyes showed surprise, as a lightning blade pierced his heart, from behind. As death slowly overcame him, he turned and stared into the Sharingan eye of Kakashi Hatake. Then his eyes closed in eternal slumber.

**Shinriko and Redwater faced off high in the sky above the palace.** "I'm quite impressed Empress Nunnally," Redwater declared, "you're much braver then I had given you credit for."

"I won't let you hurt anymore people Redwater!" Nunnally firmly declared, "I am going to defeat you here."

"That doesn't seem likely," Redwater declared as his sword clashed against Nunnally's. Nunnally knew she was in a tough spot. She wasn't nearly as skilled a pilot as Redwater must have been. Her only hope was that the Knightmare Frame that Lloyd had designed would give her enough of an edge to defeat her foe. She fired the Hadron Shuriken at Redwater who raised a powerful shield. Even the Hadron Blasts couldn't get through.

**Lloyd watched the blasts deflect harmlessly.** "That shield is strong," he declared to Cecil, "maybe even as strong as the absolute defense system."

**Nunnally was undeterred and realeased a barrage of shuriken.** All of the Shuriken crashed against the shield doing no damage. "What!" she exclaimed in dismay.

"It doesn't matter how powerful your weapons are, Lady Nunnally, if you don't know how to use them," Redwater declared slashing at Nunnally with his sword. Nunnally blocked it and shot at the sword arm with the Shinriko's shoulder mounts. The pierced the arm, damaging it severely, but not severely enough to cause it to drop its sword. "Clever, Lady Nunnally. Trying to disarm me. You truly are worthy of being the little sister of Emperor Lelouch. Not good enough though, you just aren't skilled enough to fight me!" Nunnally raised the absolute defense and began to drop back a few steps.

"That won't work against me!" Redwater shouted, "KnightNinjutsu Ultimate Technique!" he shouted as his sword began to shine, "Redblade!" With that he swung the sword. It cleaved through the defense like a knife through butter, then cut through the Shinriko's mid section just as easily. The damage was severe, but gave Nunnally the opening she needed. She opened fire! The Shuriken hit their mark! Both the Shinriko and Redwater's frame crashed into an open field. The Redwater exploded as hit crashed. Nunnally managed to pull her ejection seat before the Shinriko did the same. The Evacuation pod crashed through the field. When it finally stopped, it came open on accident and Nunnally was thrown from her wheelchair. She lay sprawled on the ground, looking at the Redwater's remains. She had done it. She had protected her kingdom! She found her wheelchair and crawled along the ground, struggling to reach it. Then, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold.

"Hahahahahaha!" came a wicked laugh from behind her, "did you think you could defeat me so easily, Lady Nunnally?" Nunnally turned her head, and saw Redwater standing in front of his wrecked frame. Unharmed, and carrying a sword in his hand. "I'll admit that was close. If I hadn't been able to eject at the last moment, you probably would have killed me, but you've failed. Now, I'm going to cut your head off and take it back to your palace as my trophy." With that, he began to advance on the helpless Nunnally. Nunnally was frantic. She couldn't get away. It was all over, and she had failed. How could she face her brother now. After everything he had done for her, she had finally let him down. There were only a few feet between them now. Nunnally managed to pull herself into a sitting position against her wheelchair and face him. She wouldn't die, with her back turned to her foe.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" a voice pierced the air.

"What!" Redwater exclaimed turning to face the source of the voice. Naruto Uzumaki landed between him and Nunnally.

"You! But how!" shouted Redwater, surprised and confused.

"Naruto!" Nunnaly shouted happily.

"I told ya I'd beat this guy," Naruto declared glancing over his shoulder at Nunnally, "I said I'm gonna and that means I'm gonna. I never go back on my word," he looked back at Redwater, "That is my Nindo! MY NINJA WAY!" he shouted preparing to fight.


	15. Round 2: Naruto vs Redwater

(This is the 2nd to last chapter of this fanfic. Make sure you get over to my profile so you can have a part in helping decide my next fanfiction.)

Naruto/Code Geass

The Invasion Chapter 15 Round 2: Naruto vs. Redwater and the kidnapping of the Empress

Nunnally knew she could do nothing to help. That didn't make it any easier to watch as Naruto once again squared off against the enemy who was threatening her people and her empire. She knew though, that she just had to trust him.

**Back at the battlefield, Suzaku and Kakashi continued to battle.** The battle was beginning to swing in the favor of the Redwater Pirates for a while, but the entrance of the Sand and Leaf Shinobi turned the tide quickly!

"Human Boulder!" shouted Choji rolling through a small group of infantry.

"Radiant Wave Surge!" Kallen shouted grabbing a Knightmare frame with her attack and causing it to explode.

"Wind Scythe!" came Temari's voice as she swung her giant fan. It destroyed several Knightmare Frames and knocked several others back. Those frames attempted to attack her again, only to be speared by Shikamaru's Shadows.

Suzaku cut down a group of frames with his Excalibur, fired the shoulder mounts and knocked down another one. Then brought around the Lancelot's second sword and cleaved through another one. The palace defenses were holding up well, but they were still out numbered. Suzaku knew that this fight could still go either way.

**Naruto attacked hard and fast. **He stuck his foot into Redwater's gut, knocking him back a couple of steps. Then he jumped over his head, spun, and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him over. Naruto landed as Redwater rose, planting a solid fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto went flying and skidded several feet along the ground. He recovered quickly though and came back at Redwater. Five Shadow Clones appeared, surrounding Redwater and kicking him skyward. Three more Naruto's flew in from the sky and attacked Redwater, who spun gracefully and knocked all three clones away. He didn't however, notice the real Naruto fly in from underneath and kick him back towards the ground. Four Shadow Clones nailed the falling Redwater with powerful punches, knocking him flying backwards.

"It appears I didn't give you enough credit the last time we fought, Leaf Village Dog," Redwater declared.

"I am **not **that easy to defeat. You're going down!" Naruto declared forming 10 Shadow Clones who all converged on Redwater.

"Fire Style!" Redwater shouted weaving a familiar hand sign, "Fire Ball Jutsu!" He blew a giant ball of flame that engulfed all of the Naruto Clones causing them to burst. The Real Naruto, however, emerged from the flame, wielding the Rasengan!

"Not good enough!" he shouted slamming the Rasengan into Redwater. Redwater went flying, spiraling into his own Knightmare Frame's remains. Naruto landed and looked on as the frame's debris crashed to the ground, burying Redwater. _It's over, _he thought to himself turning towards Nunnally.

"Thank goodness," she declared as Naruto flashed her a smile and gave her a thumbs up. He then began to walk over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied, "just help me get back into my wheelchair, please."

"Sure thing," Naruto declared, gently putting his arm under her knees and back and lifting her into the air. Then, placing her back into her wheelchair, he stepped back. Just then, there was an explosion behind him. He turned to face the sound just as a dark red hand grabbed him and slammed him into the turf.

"Naruto!" Nunnally shouted. Suddenly, a powerful red hand clasped itself over her mouth. She tried to let out a muffled scream, but to no avail.

"Sleep little Empress," came a voice. It sounded like Redwater's only far more deformed, "Shadow Style, Dark Sleep." Nunnally suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. She struggled powerlessly against her captor, as sleep overcame her.

Naruto rose slowly to his feet and glared at the force that had attacked him. His eyes lit up with surprise, as he saw a dark red monster, standing next to a motionless Nunnally. "You… **Redwater!**" Naruto shouted becoming enraged at the sight.

"Don't worry, Leaf Dog," Redwater ordered, "she's still alive, for now. You've forced me to play this a little differently. I'm going to murder the Empress before the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Naruto shouted preparing to attack Redwater. Redwater suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Naruto.

"You don't," he said mockingly as he planted a firm fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto slumped to the ground and lost conciousness.

**Nunnally slowly began to awaken.** She didn't know how long she had been asleep or what had happened. She was still groggy and had no idea where she was. She looked around herself and realized she was outside. She attempted to move her arms, but realized that they wouldn't move. She instantly snapped to attention. She knew this feeling. She had experienced it once long ago, when an enemy of her brother's had kidnapped her to force Lelouch to confront him. She looked down at her body. Someone had changed her clothes. She was no longer wearing the comfortable apparel that she usually wore, but a thick dress that looked like it would have been worn by Britainia's very first empresses. It was hot and uncomfortable, but it was the least of Nunnally's worries. Several ropes had been lashed around her shoulders, stomach, knees, and ankles, securing her to a stout pole. Her hands were behind her back, and she could feel thick ropes around her wrists, telling her that her hands were tied together as well. Her feet were suspended inches above the wooden floor of a large tower. She could taste a cloth inside her mouth and saw that a stip of gray duct tape had been fastened over her mouth to hold the gag in place. Standing to her left side, she saw Colonel Redwater! He had turned back into his human form and stood next to her, carrying a large sword.

"Rise and shine Lady Nunnally," he said menacingly, "today is the day of your public execution."


	16. The End of it All

Naruto Shippuden/Code Geass

The Invasion The Final Chapter The End of it All

Suzaku watched on a monitor. Euphimia and Sayoko were gathered around him. None of them said a word. None of them could. On the monitor, Redwater stood victorious, over a bound Nunnally.

"How could I let this happen!" Suzaku finally managed to blurt out, "I should have told her to go where it was safe… now…" he couldn't finish.

"What do we do, Suzaku?" Euphimia asked.

"We have to try and save her," Suzaku declared.

"In one hour," Redwater declared over the monitor, Suzaku hadn't even noticed that he'd been speaking, "the empress' head will roll. I dare you to try and stop me by then, Zero!"

"One hour," Kakashi repeated from behind Zero, "not a lot of time."

"But we must do something!" Lee shouted, "we can not just stand here while they kill her!" All of Naruto's friends from both Leaf and Sand had arrived at the palace just moments after Nunnally's capture. Naruto now sat, moping his failure, while Sai and Sakura hovered over him. Kiba and Shikamaru watched them.

"Well, what do you think, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"It's obviously a trap," Shikamaru replied, "he's trying to draw us out."

"If we don't take the bait, though," Choji replied, "then he'll kill the empress."

"I won't let that happen," Naruto declared firmly. It was the first time he'd spoken since Redwater's broadcast had almost 30 minutes earlier.

"We're not getting anything done waiting around here," Sai declared, "we should get moving."

"Right," declared Suzaku, "we have to rescue Nunnally, no matter what it takes!"

**Thirty minutes past, as Redwater stood atop the execution platform.** The bound and gagged Nunnally continued to struggle by his side. The sight of it made Redwater beam. He was finally going to defeat Brittania. He had had Nunnally dressed in the apparel that had been worn by the earliest empresses of the kingdom, symbolizing his grand, triumphant victory. In just thirty more minutes, he would part Nunnally's head from her shoulders, and it would all be over. Unless the advancing opponent who had just come into view had anything to say about it. The greatest Knightmare Frames in the Brittainian empire were headed towards him. At the head, Redwater identified the Lancelot, Guren, and Tristan, leading the charge.

"So you've come, Zero," Redwater declared.

"All units," declared Suzaku opening the Lancelot's hatch and standing on its shoulders, dressed in the full costume of Zero, "attack!"

"That's it, come to me!" Redwater shouted, "DESTROY THEM ALL!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as the battle commenced.

There were a lot more frames then Suzaku had anticipated. It looked like every soldier at Redwater's disposal was gathered here for this final battle. That was fine by Suzaku. This was zero hour. It was do or die for everything he and Lelouch had worked so hard for. Lelouch. Memories began to flood into Suzaku. If he failed here… No, he couldn't. Just then, his communication screen flipped on. A soldier wearing a helmet faced Suzaku.

"Lord Zero, are you alright?" the soldier asked.

"Yeah," Suzaku replied, "attack!"

Kallen lashed out with the Radiant Wave Surge and drew first blood, striking down three Pirate Knightmare Frames. Suzaku followed up with Excalibur slicing through several more. A portion of Lancelot's shoulder blew away and Kakashi erupted from the revealed portion slicing through a fame with his Lightning Blade. Several other Britainian frames also popped off a portion of their shoulders, and, without warning, the hidden leaf shinobi sprang into action. The battle was going well, but time was against Suzaku and his comrades. Fifteen minutes had already passed. In another 15….

Then, a wicked laughter cut the air. Suzaku looked up, and saw Redwater on the execution platform.

"Well done Zero, organizing your forces so precisely. You may have succeeded in rescuing your empress, if I had been telling you the truth," Redwater declared.

"What!" Suzaku gasped.

"You didn't honestly think I'd give you a chance to rescue her, did you? I just wanted you to be here in person, when I beheaded your precious Empress!" Redwater shouted swinging his sword towards Nunnally. Just then, there was a blur of movement, and Redwater sprawled across the ground, the sword falling harmlessly from the platform. Redwater stared up to look at who had punched him. It was Naruto!

"I swore I was going to beat you!" Naruto shouted glaring at Redwater. His eyes had turned red, and his face looked more like that of a beast then a human, "and that is exactly what I'm gonna do!" he shouted as a Nine-tailed cloak of three tails erupted from him. Naruto rushed forward and slashed at Redwater who instantaneously transformed into his monster form and knocked Naruto away. Naruto quickly recovered and came right back at Redwater sending him flying! Redwater crashed into the ground below the platform and left a crater! He blew out of the dust and smoke from his impact and came right back into Naruto, punching Naruto backwards. Naruto skidded only a couple of inches before digging in his heels and unleashing a furious barrage of blows on Redwater. Naruto leapt down from the platform, bringing Redwater with him. He faced his opponent, who appeared to have taken next to no damage from the barrage.

"You've gotten stronger kid," Redwater declared, "but don't think you can defeat me!" With that, Redwater grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Naruto rose slowly. He was at his limit. Even with the third tail sprouted, he couldn't beat this guy! He had to stop him. He had to save everyone, but how! Then, he sensed someone approaching. He looked over to see a lone Britainian soldier approaching him. He couldn't see the soldiers face through a helmet he was wearing.

"Heh, you think you can make a difference?" Redwater mocked the soldier.

"Get back to the battlefield!" Naruto ordered, "you can't help here!" Just then, a mechanism triggered in the helmet and a visor slid back revealing two red eyes with a strange symbol where the pupils should have been. Naruto and the soldiers eyes met.

"I command you… Win this Fight!" the soldier ordered. Then as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished. As he spoke though, Naruto's will seemed to melt away. Only one thing mattered now. That was winning this fight. Naruto glared at Redwater, and the fourth tail sprouted. Naruto rushed at Redwater, knocking him backwards. Redwater staggered backwards, only to be slammed into by another attack from Naruto. The blows took their toll and Redwater failed to maintain his transformation. He staggered backwards and reverted to normal. Naruto burst forward, the cloak of Nine-Tails vanishing as two Shadow Clones appeared behind him.

"I'll end this right here!" Naruto shouted as the two Shadow Clones help him form a giant blade of wind! "Rasen-Shuriken!" he slammed his attack into Redwater. Redwater yelled in pain, and then, as quickly as it began, it was over.

**Naruto stood over what was left of Redwater.** The Rasen-Shuriken had done its job. Redwater was dead. Cut to ribbons by Naruto's attack. Sai and Sakura approached him from behind, followed by Suzaku, who was carrying Nunnally, and Kallen. Naruto turned to face them all. "It's over!" he shouted giving them a thumbs up.

**They returned to the palace.** While doctors attended to Nunnally to make sure she was okay, Naruto searched for the soldier who had helped him. He was nowhere to be found. He approached Suzaku and asked him if he knew anything about a soldier with red eyes.

"Red eyes?" Suzaku asked, seeming surprised.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Suzaku declared, "sorry, I don't know of any soldiers like that." As he finished speaking Nunnally rolled into the room on her wheelchair.

"Um excuse me everyone," she said, "I just want to thank all of you. You've not only saved me, but you've saved the entire empire. I can't thank you enough for all you've done, but… I would like it if all of you would stay for a banquet I'd like to throw in honor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, "I'm starving!"

"Quiet Naruto! Be polite!" Sakura shouted pounding her fist down on Naruto's head. Everyone laughed, except Suzaku. He looked up towards the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Could it be… no, impossible," he declared to himself.

**Outside the castle, gazing through a window, a mysterious cloaked figure stared in at the happy group enjoying their banquet.** He smiled from behind the mask of Zero he wore. A cloud passed over the moon and for a moment he was lost from sight. When the moonlight again shone on the roof, he was gone.


End file.
